It is known in the art that storage compartments are commonly found in vehicles for storing any desirable item, such as, for example, maps, gloves, coins, pens, beverages, compact discs (CDs), digital music players, or the like. In some circumstances, neighboring obstructing components may limit the accessibility to items located within the storage compartment. Accordingly, a need therefore exists for an improved storage compartment design that overcomes the shortcomings of conventional storage compartments.